pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Magikarp Sidequest
The Magikarp Sidequest is a long-ongoing sidequest. Like blisters from a long walk, this sidequest will follow you constantly throughout your journey from ward to ward, and feel just as painful. Opal Ward The sidequest begins in the Grand Hall. A fisherman by the entrance offers you a rare Pokémon for 500, but after paying for it, a street rat nearby overhears the conversation and snatches it from you on his way out. The chase begins! Peridot Ward To the left of the door to the desert is the location of the thief who stole your Pokémon. Upon confronting him, he demands 500 before giving it back. Paying this amount results in him revealing that he and the fisherman that sold the Pokémon actually worked together to scam unsuspecting trainers, and dare you to defeat them to retrieve your purchase. ...But after beating them, the street rat admits that a kid stole it from him on his way home, and he can't give it back. The search continues... Obsidia Ward The thief is encountered in the slums, in the lowest part of the green room past the third required ledge puzzle. After defeat, the Youngster confesses that he was the one who stole the Pokémon. He also admits to getting a great deal for selling it to a gang up north. North Obsidia Ward A Magma Gang member tells the player that he bought an ultra rare pokemon from a kid but it was stolen by an Aqua Gang member. (if you joined the Aqua Gang you will have to fight the Magma member, if you joined the Magma Gang you will have to fight the Aqua member) Lapis Ward In the North side of the Lapis ward at 4th Street and Dahlia you will find the Aqua member that will tell you he sold it to a vendor in 7th Street. 7th Street In the South-East area where you can buy all kinds of stolen pokemon should be a person that will sell you the magikarp for 2 blue shards, Corin-Rouge will then appear and steal it back. The Disguises After restoring the city go to the Jasper Ward and talk to the police chief he will tell you of 3 sightings one on Jasper Wards Malchous Forest, another in the Peridot Ward next to the house with the lady that has an igglybuff and last one in a little island west of the Coral Ward, you will need to surf to him, after defeating all 3 disguises and geting all 3 hints talk to the Police Chief again, after that head to the Coral Ward Gym and interect with the pink flower bush on adrienns side of the gym all the way north another Corin-Rogue should jump out that will turn out to be a disguise as well. Return to the Police Chief and he will tell you to hurry, proceed to the disguise that was on the Peridot Ward and talk to him twice, the first time will be him giving the hint but the second time will be him revealing himself and shortly after jumping into a train, after that you can do 2 things, go back to the police chief and receive Safety Goggles, or go straight to the desert the only difference is that by not talking to the police chief you will not receive the safety goggles and also you will have to find Corin in a little side area instead of in the arena in the Scrapyard, the side area being this one. Scrapyard Puzzle For the Puzzle you can always watch this video made by Lostelle Category:Sidequests